the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
Salutations new hero, welcome to Heroes Unlimited. I am PICES, the artifical..so they say..intelligence that helps operate the building you're now sitting in. So you've decided to put your talents and skills to work defending the great citizens of Paradigm City, the greatest city on Earth. Good for you. Before we get started, let's discuss they archetypal backgrounds of a hero, and see which category you fall into, shall we? Hero Archetypes As I'm sure you know superheroes--and their counterparts, the super-villain--fall into one of 12 archtypes. Now of course these categories are not all consuming; it's entirely possible for a hero to fall into numerous categories. But for ease of understanding we'll just list these base 12. They are: The Blaster, Brick, Gadgeteer, Knight, Martial Artist, Mentalist, Metamorph, Mystic, Scholar, Speedster, and Weaponmaster, The Blaster is a hero who'se primary power set focuses on creating and directing all known forms of energy. In most cases, Blasters produce the energy themselves without any need to use weapons or special devices. Some notable blasters in Paradigm City include Doctor Tesla, Syn, Brat, and Cupcake. The Brick is a person who'se primary power sets include absorbing tremendous amounts of damage. Bricks, or meat shields as Girl Wonder likes to call them, typically stand in the front line, protecting their less squishy counterparts from the majority of incoming attacks. Most often, Bricks also possess superh-human strength. This is, however, not always the case. A brick is mostly defined by how much damage they can absorb without injury and not how much they can power-lift. Some of Paradigm City's most notable bricks include Brahma, Girl Wonder, Diamond, and Grond. The Gadgeteer is a hero who'se primary means of offense and defense come from a spaectacular array of high-tech devices, often created by themselves but just as often given to them by someone else. Gadgeteers remain strong in their versatility and upredictability, nobody can ever be sure what kind of surprise item they're going to pull out next. Paradigm City's most noteable gadgeeters are Crusader and Utility. The Knight doesn't refer to someone with medevil weapons or ideals, but the modern knight in shining armor: those heroes who'se powers derive from suits of high tech armor. Knights can run the gambit from the man in the prototype to the man in the most advanced military suit ever devices. Outside of their armor, the Knight is a man or woman of average human strength and durability with no superpowers of their own. Notable Knights of Paradigm City include Doctor Sabre, Ladybug, and Xin the Paladin. The Martial Artist is that person whom has been trained to use their bodies as a weapon. Heroic martial artists differ from others in their class in that they are often much more talented and skilled in their respective art; someone taking a few karate classes would never be able to hold their own in a superheroic battle. Notable martial artists of Paradigm include Chinchilla, Gossamer, Sidekick, and Mongoose. The Mentalist is the person who'se super-powers derive entirely from psychic abilities. In many cases, mentalists are greatly feared because even a mentalist of relatively minor power can take down a powerful brick. Sadly, the use of mental powers to convict a criminal of wrong-doing has been outlawed in Paradigm City. Paradigm City's most notable mentalists are Foxfire, Ringleader, and of course Mastermind. The Metamorph is an individual capable of changing their own body structures at will in order to prevent, or commit, crimes. Most often, people think of shape-changers when they think of metamorphs but the category includes anyone whom can make some form of change to their body. Notable metamorphs in Paradigm City include Half-Life, Wild Bill, and Fallen Angel. The Mystic is the hero who'se powers stem from arcane learning or equipment. More often than not, the Mystic is a spell-caster but just as often the mystic's powers come from wearing or using enchanted jewelry, clothing, or having their super-human abilities granted to them by an outside force such as a mystic master or diety. Notable Paradigm City mystics include Flourish, Black Paladin, and Parasol. In Addition to the fine heroes making up the core members and leaders of Heroes Unlimited, Paradigm City has it's fair share of heroes that are independent of the organization. Cleopatra has issued a standing instruction to her employees that when these free operatives are encountered they are to be issued invitations into the organization. Some have accepted, and some have politely declined. In either case, Paradigm has numerous heroes willing to come to the rescue in addition to Heroes Unlimited. Each of these heroes are, of course, extremely amiable to Heroes Unlimited and will promptly report for duty if called on for help. The Defenders League The Defenders League are the original founding members of the organization that has now evolved into Heroes Unlimited. Each of these men and women were considered the very best of the best, and all have fallen victim to the Extant Event. Paragon '''is the hero that brought the existence of life all across the galaxy to public attention in the year 1956. Paragon, whose real name is Alexander Todd, became the flagship hero of Paradigm City and took down countless criminals ranging from simple muggers to world-destroying masterminds like Doctor Destroyer. As a Malvan, Paragon was blessed with virtual invulnerability, super strength and super speed, enhanced senses, and the rare power of flight. He was the founding force of The Defenders League and pulled all his team mates into the fold. '''Heatwave, Michelle Johnson, hit the apex of her fame in the 1980s when her stunning California-girl good looks, cheery personality, and unshakable moral fibre earned her a massive fan following that was almost cult-like. Heatwave, so named for her power to exert control over the infrared spectrum, went on from an active life of heroing to becoming a director of the Defender's League. Her daughter Amanda, whom has similar powers to those of her mother, still serves as a Captain of the headquarters private security team using her mother's code name. Shockwave, Friday Holliday-Johnson, is famous for being the very first heroine to stand before Congress and discount efforts to 'register and liscence' superhumans. She gave a breathtaking speech in defense of freedom and liberty for meta-humans which resulted in Congress refusing to enact the Superhuman Registration Act of 1986. Shockwave was able to send sonic vibrations through the ground, resulting in the code name given to her by the media. She is the mother of Olympic Industries CEO and CFO, Echo and Hecate Johnson. Warpath, Richard Johnson, became a hero after learning that his father, Lawrence, was the superhero Golden Shield. Richard had grown up hating his father because the man was never around to pay his only son any attention. When Richard's own powers of super-strength and invulnerability surfaced, he strongly considered becoming a supervillain out of spite until his father, dressed as Golden Shield, was pitched through the family's living room window by his arch-enemy King Cobra. Learning the truth, Richard changed his views and became the superhero Warpath to honor his father's memory. He eventually married Shockwave, and was the father of Echo and Hecate Johnson. Doctor Xavier Saber is widely regarded as the first hero in a high-tech library of power armor suits as the forefather of armored superheroes. Doctor Saber founded The Thesis College of Advanced Sciences in Millennium City, and donated millions to charitable causes and organizations dedicated to providing assistance to the downtrodden and needy. Today, the college is administrated by Sarah Saber, the Doctor's daughter. Ultraman '''was the first native Japanese superhero to become a member of the Defenders League. He was already an icon in his home city of Tokyo and across Japan, so his decision to join the League and stand as such as Japan's vigilant defender inspired many heroes of Asian descent to emulate him and become crime fighters themselves. '''Event Horizon, Michael Conner, was a physicist whom because of a lab accident was gifted with the power to create black holes. Naturally he used his power very judiciously and was more content to be the League's chief scientist. Blur, Harold Starke, was an amazing speedster that gained a large fan following in North Hills. When he became a victim of the Extant Event his son, Kevin, donned his costume and became the second Blur. The Heroes of Millennium City Out of all of Paradigm City's district, Millennium City boasts the largest contingency of independent heroes owing both to the sheer size of the city and the fact that Millennium City has the highest crime rate of Paradigm. Gemini '''operates mostly in the Citywalk district. She is a powerful heroine, utilizing super-human strength, speed, and invulnerability as well as an arsenal of mentalism powers. What the public doesn't know is that Gemini is actually two people: the twin sisters Julia and Janine Meyers. Julia is a mentalist, Janine the brick; and they physically and mentally fuse together to become Gemini. '''Glitter '''became a hero by betrayal. Though Tracy Nerman had known of her superhuman mutant powers--creating and utilizing a form of sparkling, glittering energy--she had made the concious choice never to use or reveal her powers. As fate would have it she, a camera operator for KMC News 4, she was assigned to the Row with her partner, reporter David Adams. Their van was attacked by Chromatic Dragons, and Tracy was forced to watch in horror as her partner was nearly murdered in front of her by the Overlord Scarecrow. She used her powers to save Adams, and made him swear never to reveal her secret. He promptly did, with a news story the following day that was seen throughout the city. Glitter is angry and bitter that her private life was smashed to bits by a man she trusted and who'se life she had saved, but her bitterness does not prevent her from being a noble hero whom haunts Millennium City's Row, trying to restore the area to its former glory. '''Straightedge '''is a female martial artist that uses swords to fight crime in Little Asia. She normally uses bokken against most foes but does use her legendary black bladed sword, Fuji, against tough opponents. Fuji delivers massive electrical shocks when it connects to a solid surface. '''Pink Flamingo is a pretty Japanese hero that also uses her amazing skill with Tae Kwon Do to fight crime in Little Asia. She is Straightedge's partner. Arachknight '''fights crime in North Hills. Johnathan Enrique is a patrol officer in the Millennium City police department, which greatly aids him in his crimefighting. He wears a highly advanced skintight power-suit that emulates spider abilities. '''Blur (2) '''is a speedster. Like his famous father, Kevin Starke uses his powers to fight crime in North Hills. '''Sunspot, Michael Carver, is a family practicioner whom owns his own hospice in Galaxy View Terrace. He rarely fights crime on his own but responds in an emergency. He has the power to convert solar energy into superhuman strength. The above heroes are those that have made superb contributions to Millennium City's crime fighting efforts in some way and have been recognized for such. There are still a number of independent heroes whom are known by name if not for fantastic contributions. These heroes are: Warehouse, The Enforcer, Leopard-Man, Red Torpedo, Fathom, Albatross, the team of Curcuit Board and Excel, Larry and His Lobster (don't ask) Kangaroo-Man, The Spatula, Aggrandizer, The Ragman, Codebreaker, Apache, Nosferatu, Scarab, Chill Factor, Winter's Daughter, Rosary, Muscle-Man, Quantum, Quasar, Clawback, Feral, Seeker, Doctor Defender, Night Hood, the team of Cloak and Dagger, Housefly, and Professor Guardian. Heroes of Darkness Falls In addition to the amazing heroics of The Girl Wonder, Solitaire, and Gossamer Darkness Falls is blessed with a few additional independent heroes. Shadowstorm '''haunts the rooftops and alleys of The Mesa, where he focuses the majority of his ninja skills and tools to disrupt the activities of the Mesa Devils. His fighting style is very similar to that of both the first and second Crusaders, leading many to believe that he was also trained by the first august hero to bear the name of Crusader. '''Canopy '''is a frightening hero that has gained a reputation of appearing out of nowhere when crime is afoot in The Riviera; especially when said crime involves illegal drugs. She is a potent manipulator of shadows, which every sorcerer within five hundred feet can detect as being a magical manipulation. '''Bivouac Has named himself the official defended of Samarqand. Thomas Preston is a grizzled and rough-edged nave SEAL whom takes on the Chromatic Dragons of Samarqand with high powered rifles, automatic weapons, and a variety of grenades. He is never without his trademark green beret and nasty smelling cigar. Ballerina '''is one of the most beloved heroes in Fusion. Young, attractive, and talented Rachel Henderson learned how to combine her power to generate bio-energy with martial arts, becoming an 'energy tanker' that dances her way among the Creepshow and Circus of Sorrows. In Darkness Falls there is no other hero with a greater knowledge and understanding of the wretched Circus of Sorrows. The Heroes of Wideview '''Wildebeest is a strange one. He speaks very seldom, using his fists to solve problems instead of his words. Wildebeest calls to mind the savage minotaur of Greek mythology, having a bull's head atop a seven foot tall, 300 pound muscled body. He is very loved by the young of Wideview, not only for his cool professional wrestler moves but because of all the time he devotes visiting and entertaining terminally ill children. Category:Heroes